


Truth or Dare

by infinity_and_beyond



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Truth or Dare, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinity_and_beyond/pseuds/infinity_and_beyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers get drunk and play "Truth or Dare" and shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

Truth or Dare

The Avengers weren't totally drunk. 

Well, maybe just a little.

They sat in a circle on the floor of Stark Tower around a half-empty cooler, laughing their asses off at a ridiculous game of Truth or Dare.

Fine, they were completely shitfaced.

Clint was hanging from the ceiling, Bruce was passed out behind Steve, who was the only sober one there, Thor was wearing a ponytail and makeup courtesy of Natasha, who had just chugged her third beer bottle as per Tony's dare.

"Okay, okay. 'S my turn," Tony laughed before taking yet another swig of beer.

Natasha giggled and brushed her hair out of her face. "Truth or dare?"

"Motherfucking dare, Tasha!"

"M'kay. I dare you to... Um, make out with Steve," she declared with a smug little smile.

Steve's head shot up at the sound of his name. "No one's giving me a makeover, right?"

Tony flashed him a shit-eating grin from across the circle. "Jus' c'mere, Cap'n," he called and batted his eyes seductively. 

Steve crawled over everyone before falling on top of Tony clumsily and knocking him to the ground.

"Here, Tony," he whispered.

Tony brought Steve's head down further and kissed him ferociously. He absolutely loved the little noises that Steve made so he made a point of coaxing them out of the Captain's mouth as many times as possible. Steve rolled over onto his back, giving himself over to the obviously more experienced man. The Captain squeezed his eyes shut and moaned loudly as Tony's mouth traveled down his neck, leaving a trail of hickeys. His face flushed bright pink hue when he felt Tony cup him under his boxers. Normally, he would have objected, but he realized that everyone else was too drunk to care and were not likely to remember in the morning.

Bruce suggested that he, Natasha, Clint, and Thor find somewhere else to continue the game. All four of them blushing madly, they quickly filed into the elevator as Tony fumbled with his belt.

\---

The next morning, Clint and Natasha came back with Starbucks to check on Tony and Steve. Tony was curled up on the couch in a black tank top and matching boxers with Steve wrapped around him protectively.

"That's too cute," Natasha smiled as she slowly shook her head in disbelief.

Clint whipped out his phone and snapped a picture, "for future blackmail," he said.

"Wait." Natasha took a step closer and noticed Tony's thumb in his mouth.

Clint immediately took another picture.

"This is so going to Fury."


End file.
